Beginner's Guide
Welcome to the Sii!! Sii is a complex, detailed, and amazing guild. It will take some time just to learn the basics. Here are a few files to read for some quick background (you'll have much more to read later!): siihelp siihelp intro siihelp story siihelp faq . Theme Basically to sum all that up: you are a symbiot... when you joined the guild your human self was merged with a sii lifeform (a small green worm), becoming a new being. You then enter the guild (se from Science portal) which consists of an enormous living creature (and ship) called the Traak. Inside the Traak are many rooms and areas... see siihelp guild, and siimap (changes depending on which floor you are on). . Mechanics From there, you can choose and merge into new forms, although at g-lvl 0, where you start, you must get to g-lvl one through combat before you can do this, (or chat on the guild line for that matter with the "psi" command). Once you are able to, though, you go to the merging room, and "list" your available forms. Then go 2w and choose one you want, then back 2e and "merge ". The process takes only a brief while, and can be done as much as you want. It gives you a full heal, and full guild-point heal ("control"). Some other things you'll need to do: donate enough coins to choose your new forms... do this in the first south room in the traak. Also buy a sampling kit there and keep it with you always. After enveloping your foe's corpse (a g-lvl 1 power), you should also "collect dna from corpse". Collecting dna destroys the corpse, but enveloping can be done in a party and the corpse will still be available for other guilds & people to use. Each time you return to the guild, you can donate this dna in the room w/n from the merging room. Sii have a lot of fun thematic and useful things going on around the guild and mud. One of the best are missions. Type "mission" and "mission list", and then pick one with mission accept, and give it a shot. If the mission is too hard for you, and you want to try another, you can forsake it without penalty, and you'll be able to acccept a new one in around an hour. Solving them gives you a gxp boost, and a note on your siifinger and siiwho2 listings. Lastly, the mechanics of g-lvls and skills: You earn general gxp from combat, tanking, and other uses of your powers that move you toward new g-lvls. You also earn gxp seperately toward your different skill groups. At first you only have the general skill group, and you earn gxp in this group from using corpses, regening, using control, etc. Use siiscore skills to see your skills and skill gxp levels. Later you'll get a combat skill group, to help train defensive & offensive skills. Gxp earned in each skill group can be spent on any skill in that group. Find Boblet in the guild, follow him (he wanders) and "train " as you want. . Combat & Control When your control goes to None, you die. And when it goes to Exhausted (before none), you release your brood. Basically get out of combat at Feeble (before exhausted) or earlier, and re-merge at the guild (you can re-merge into the same form you're already using). You have fortitude that you can use to increase your natural regen from from normal to quick, with the "focus regen quick" command. You heal fortitude every round in & out of combat, and also from enveloping corpses and merging. Regen uses less fortitude out of combat than in combat (by a huge amount). Some aliases to let you quickly set your regen rate: (put one to lower it in kill-macro, and one to raise it in death-macro) alias 0 focus regen normal alias 1 focus regen quick alias 2 focus regen rapid alias 3 focus regen fast alias 4 focus regen hyper alias 5 focus regen blazing Focus can do a lot of other important things as well, so check out the file and sub-files on it, and also just type "focus". (Keep focus combat on focused, as this combines all your non-weapon, non-brood form hits into a single combined hit for more damage.) . Useful Settings Here are some key commands and aliases that will be very helpful: siihelp siiwho, siiwho2 (shows who is online) siifinger siihelp commands (this changes with each tendril (g-lvl) and each form reforge (gets you a new guild-obj in case you get bugged) gset (type it, and the sub commands - gset brief, etc) The default hpbar is missing a lot of key information. here is an alias for a better one: alias hpset gset hpbar ( H:$HP$ S:$SP$ F:$FORT$ C:$CONBRF$ $OVER$ PE:$PERC$ SH:$PS$ $GXP$ ) Use siihelp gset, and siihelp gset hpbar for an understanding of each variable, as there isn't enough space on the single-line hpbar to label all the stats being shown. Once you create the alias, you need to type hpset to activate your new hpbar. I removed enemy health from the hp bar, and added in tracking of your current (round by round) gxp rate, which peaks as High, Very High, and Exemplary. If you don't use Portal or a client that shows enemy health, and you want it, add it back in (and probably a line-break to make your hpbar 2-lines). Portal users should do "gset client one fortitude" to put fortitude next to sps on HP3 Bar, and once you get Overload, "gset client two overload", or whatever you want there. . Guild score & Aliases siihelp siiscore for all possible guild scores, but here are aliases for the most often used ones: alias gs siiscore alias gs2 siiscore combat alias gs3 siiscore forms (or better yet use a client alias that does both siiscore forms & siiscore mastery) alias gs4 siiscore skills alias gs5 siiscore stat cost (some people might like this better aliases to "rcost") other aliases g-lvl 0: alias eq siiquip (like mud "eq" but has NA for slots that your form can't use) alias gwho siiwho g-lvl 1: alias bo boost alias bd brood defend (sets brood to auto attack) alias bh brood heel (stops brood from auto attacking) alias bf brood fear (fear's brood from room back along path for 3 rounds so they don't die if you are about to wimpy) alias bl bloodrush (or better yet, use a client to alias it to boost / bloodrush (this power greatly increases damage for a short time) alias pe perceive (or again, boost / perceive) (this power greatly improves tanking for a short time) alias ic infect corpse (to make ...or in portal, alias ic to: (then do "ic 6" say to infect 6 corpses) ;process @AA=$ ;process @BB=1 ;if @AA= then infest corpse else ;cycle 1-@AA ;infest corpse @BB;~;process @BB++ (note the extra space after the =) alias en envelop alias 0 focus regen normal alias 1 focus regen quick alias 2 focus regen rapid alias 3 focus regen fast alias 4 focus regen hyper alias 5 focus regen blazing (The higher regen levels become available at various g-lvls.) portal alias "set" to set your focus for guild/form attacks such as claw, bite, kick, etc. To clear it, type "set clear" ;system <<<<<<<<<< ATTACK to $ >>>>>>>>>> ;process @AA=$ focus plan @AA focus plan combat ;if @AA= then focus plan clear (use this like "set claw,,," which will do a claw every 4th round) g-lvl 3: alias ol overload alias sh shield activate (or in a client: ;boost;shield activate) alias shoff shield deactivate g-lvl 4: alias mal malice Other guild notes: Note when you log in you are asked to sponsor an essence: . Sponsor blah (boost happens like 1 hour into reboot) STR: Brute CON: Life INT: Discovery WIS: Age DEX: Flexibility CHA: Glamour . <<<<<<<<<< LISTS >>>>>>>>>> Some helpful list from the wiki. GXP levels Control levels DNA Status 0 unskilled 18 Complete 1 Unknown 1 Beginner 17 Indefatigable 2 Quack 2 Initiate 16 Unshakeable 3 Flunkie 3 Novice 15 Vigorous 4 Dabbler 4 Student 14 Tenacious 5 Rookie 5 Amateur 13 Steadfast 6 Novice 6 Apprentice 12 Resolute 7 Student 7 Learned 11 Substantial 8 Intern 8 Adept 10 Stable 9 Apprentice 9 Proficient 9 Mediocre 10 Technician 10 Scholar 8 Wavering 11 Intellectual 11 Specialist 7 Deficient 12 Scientist 12 Expert 6 Tenuous 13 Tutor 13 Authority 5 Drained 14 Professional 14 Master 4 Weak 15 Medic 15 Guru 3 Paltry 16 Specialist 16 Completed 2 Feeble 17 Doctor ? Quack 1 Exh'ed -BROOD DEAD 18 Authority 0 None -YOU'RE DEAD 19 Disciple 20 Professor Skill GXP Broodlings DNA Carried 1 A little 1 sickly 1 A few 2 Some 2 puny 2 A bunch 3 A bundle 3 small 3 Quite a few 4 A chunk 4 medium 4 A lot 5 A stack 5 stocky 5 An awful lot 6 A heap 6 large 6 Loads 7 Much 7 massive 7 Tons 8 Lots 8 A myriad 9 Plenty 9 Wow! Millions 10 A bevy 11 A horde 12 A plentitude 13 Countless Good luck!!!! -Turin